1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an ink containing device comprising an ink cartridge and an adaptor.
2. Description of Related Art
An image recording apparatus records an image on a recording sheet using ink. The image recording apparatus includes an inkjet recording head and selectively ejects ink droplets from nozzles of the recording head onto a recording sheet. The ink droplets land on the recording sheet to record a desired image on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus includes an ink cartridge storing ink therein to supply ink to the recording head. The ink cartridge may be removably mounted to a cartridge mounting portion provided in the image recording apparatus.